matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Atceres, Nozelu, Atdzimsana: Tales of the Outsider (Prologue)
Monday, 12:34 P.M. : Night time, Bellwood was swarming with cops and plumbers, Ben Tennyson was found dead with his wrist severed from his arm, and multiple gashes as well as plasma burns around the base of his abdomen and shoulder, The "Legendary" Max Tennyson was letting his emotion get the better of himself as he was repeatedly banging his fist against a brick wall. Poor Gwen Tennyson was crying her eyes out while being consoled by her boyfriend Kevin Ethan Levin. I was there watching the crime scene, I could hear the FED's whispering about my facial expression; nonexistent, cold. My red eyes glowing in the dark like some kind of damn demon, my trench coat swaying in the wind. I looked like Death himself watching another lost soul to reap from it's withered body. From what I can tell from the crime scene he was drugged with sedatives in his beverage, which wasn't too far from the body. The footsteps show clearly, he had lost feeling in his legs before collapsing to the ground and started crawling..he tried reaching for a ledge to grab to, evidence from the finger prints near the dumpster. He clearly put up a fight, retaliation was his first plan but the sedatives were affecting his vision so his aim was off. Eventually he caved in and fell, then turned back five minutes later I assume from the body heat level being higher than normal he had a chance to kill the attacker while in a headlock but hesitated and it was his demise.. The killer was clearly non-human, I estimated Seven Seven, or Khyber, each have an alibi but each kill in this manner as opposed to Vilgax who would have brutally beat him to death.. damn fool, always letting the "code of heroism" and morals always control his life, among his other pretentious things in life who's name shall not be mentioned. So, I reported what I could, hugged Gwen, payed my respects, and left without another word. Went to the closest bar and drank more than enough, the memory of me calling him coward kept ringing through my head, what the hell was I doing? Letting emotions get me in this state, he didn't listen and he died for it, end of story. But one thing is for certain, the Omnitrix was Galvan property and not something a kid had to die for. "Give me another bottle of Everclear." I said in a near drunk fog. The barkeep kept pestering me about drinking too much, she deserved that punch. 'Tuesday 8:00 A.M' Tennyson's will came in, he wrote a sob story with it apparently knowing I'd outlive him (no shit) and wanted me, Kevin and Gwen to take his place. I couldn't, I was a killer, a mercenary, no hero, I quit the military years ago and made it clear of my position to simply letting criminals escape then lock them back in a box again for them to break out over and over. They had to be removed permanently, to burn, to suffer and-....I digress.Young Gwendolyn was clearly not in the right state of mind, she lept at me yelling about Tennyson's "faith in me", and "needing to honor that", and constantly going on with "how could you be so heartless?". Kevin needed to pull her off me. I'd normally attack anyone who'd try such a thing on me, but I'm not that kind of person who would hit a girl in mourning, let alone a friend. 'Thursday, 3:57 PM' I just left the funeral, thousands attended though some watched over telecom, the citizens of Galvan-Prime were kind enough to help project the funeral to other planets and solar systems. I never saw so many people in such a sad state in my life. However, still no finding the Omnitrix, and more hate mail from his fans, "Monster", "Evil", "Souless" filled my room by the tons as people blamed almost all of us for not saving him. Damn it, this planet isn't, and never will be my jurisdiction, just a home from home..a place to hide from my own issues, god knows how many I have. Oh yeah, when I walked back from the funeral, and happened to notice some low-life bastard having it out with some student, as I could tell from the uniform. I didn't feel up to using my Deltamatrix, it reminded me too much of...... -So I just pounced on him while he wasn't paying attention and beat him to death, with a few right crosses. My muscle mass was denser than a normal human's so the issue of cracking a human skull wasn't exactly a hard task. The force of the punch crushed his skull like a watermelon, the blood from his head drenched me, I was enjoying it. I was in such a feeling of pure...bliss, I didn't even notice the student I was just trying to save, scream for help until minutes after. When I got home I took a long shower with Rachel, who didn't seem happy of seeing her boyfriend drenched in blood. But, I had a long weekend and this wasn't making it easier...I miss the good old days...even if I was just a rookie running the show on Anur Transyl, atleast I was...somewhat happier then.